


You Vs Me

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Spidey reads the letter and does not understand any of the lies in it. Woah bad summary





	You Vs Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad but i want to write more fanfics so yeah

Dear Wadey,  
First of all how dare you how fucking dare you make me motherfucking cry like that. I thought you were going to die. Second if you are a monster you would be one from the addams family but you are not a monster. Also I am not that pure ;). Also I think your killing is sexy and badass I am totally jealous. I could never be as brave as you. also you stupid or what your whole job is to hurt the bad people so yeah you hurt people. And the reason you can't give me the world is because you are my whole world. Also you are never a bother. Your singing and fangirling are adorable and always make me laugh. They make me feel so much better after a long day.

Babe please keep getting your freak on especially in bed ;)

Spidey


End file.
